1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a padlock, and more particularly to a combination padlock.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art combination padlock comprises a main body 10, an actuation set 11, an unlocking key 12, and a shackle 21. The actuation set 11 is formed of a plurality of dial wheels 13, an actuation block 14, a recovery spring 15, and an actuated rod 16. The actuation rod 16 is provided at the top end with a stop plate 17 having a recessed portion 18. The unlocking key 12 has a press arm 19 and a lock arm 20. When the prior art combination padlock is in the locking state, the free end of the press arm 19 of the unlocking key 12 is stopped in the recessed portion 18 of the stop plate 17. In the meantime, the lock arm 20 of the unlocking key 12 is joined with the free end of the shackle 21. In the process of unlocking the prior art combination padlock, the dial wheels 13 are turned to a correct set series of numbers, thereby enabling the lock arm 20 of the unlocking key 12 to be pushed inward with a finger. As a result, there is a space between the lock arm 20 and the free end of the shackle 21. In the meantime, the actuation rod 16 is forced to displace downward by the press arm 19 of the unlocking key 12.
The prior art combination padlock has shortcomings. In the first place, the finger exerting on the lock arm 20 of the unlocking key 12 becomes an obstruction. In addition, the free end of the press arm 19 of the unlocking key 12 and the stop plate 17 of the top end of the actuation rod 16 are susceptible to wear because of mechanical friction.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combination padlock which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art combination padlock described above.
The combination padlock of the present invention comprises a main body, a control set, an unlocking key, and a shackle. The present invention is characterized by the unlocking key which is provided with a rotary block located between the unlocking key and the shackle. As the unlocking key is exerted on by an external force, the rotary block moves away from the free end of the shackle, thereby resulting in an open space between the rotary block and the shackle. The control set comprises an actuation rod which is provided at the top end with a flat stop portion. As the rotary block moves away from the shackle, a press portion of the rotary block exerts pressure on the flat stop portion of the actuation rod, thereby resulting in downward displacement of the actuation rod.
The features, functions and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings.